Togetherness
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: ZoXSan (PAIRING! YAOI! FLUFF! NO LEMON!). A story about how the men spend their time together when they got a holiday. First chapt will be from Sanji's POV. Second will be from Zoro's POV. second chapt: Zoro got an info of "something stupid" and he thought he would never do it, wouldn't he? maybe OOC (hope not too far). sorry for the bad grammar. Slight FrObin
1. Kiss Mark : Sanji's POV

Not sorry for not continuing Faded, coz hell yeah, I'm not in my dark mood these days... [-_-'"]

Yes, I'm sorry for making a new story.. hufft... I hope this too will finish ASAP.

Because I'm still in love with ZoSan pairing, so here another story about them :D

 **And I still do not own One Piece** , else they will be going to search their soulmate, not the one piece and the whole story crumbled... -_-a

* * *

 **[1] KISS MARK : Sanji's POV**

" _Tadaima_ …" said the slender man tiredly.

" _Okaeri_ … Wow! You sure look like shit, _guru-guru_." Came the replied.

"Shut up, Marimo!" spit the blond man while taking off his shoes in the _genkan_ , placed them into the respected place then stepping inside the living room.

It was their flat. The room wasn't big, neither small. To the left side was the bathroom, which still warmed because a certain moss ball had just take his bath. The blonde strolled in his peevish mood to his lover whom was reading a book on the cozy black leather coach in front of a 46 inches LED TV, in between was a matching coffee table which had been propped for Zoro's legs. Not too far behind the coach, was the kitchen which was the blondes private space, and to respect it, the green head never tried to enter it – oh beside he had to take some sake or booze or beer or…. – oh well, he just tried his best to stay away from it. Beside the kitchen was a table and chairs for the two of them enjoying whatever heaven like food made by the slender blonde chef. Their small dining spot was set near a big window which was adorned with a dark orange curtain with swirls as its motif. Between the TV and the big window there stood a wooden stair, connecting to their bedroom which got no door but it sure was separated from their daily activities. The second floor consists only the king size fluffy bed and a black minimalist wooden dresser, also a rack displaying three kind marvelous katanas of Zoro. The second floor covered only half of the first floor, and for safety reason, it surrounded by some elegant glass railing, so did the stair. The room was just perfect for those two couple who lived together. At first the room was the green head's, and when they decided to move in together, the blond leased his (currently Ussop and Kaya were staying in his room; Of course with a very minimum rental fee). It wasn't because they had mediocre amount of money, they had more actually, but thinking it was better to saved it than to wasted it, they had this decision.

Zoro sighed, understood his blonde's perfectly. It was a very rough day for the blonde to get this kind of kinky mood. Being a good lover he was, he tried to console him. He sat his newspaper on the coffee table in front of him, then walked towards the kitchen – fridge. Sanji didn't care where the green head walked to, he preferred to relax himself for a while. It was an extra rough day for him; facing all the somehow annoying customer, Luffy broke everything and stole nearly the whole stocks in the restaurant, Franky didn't even try to help at all, while Brook just sang and laughed to his heart content. He really wanted to kick their butt that time, but respecting Nami and Robin whom already took an action, He just stood silent. Sanji dragged his leg to the couch and threw himself on it. Well, his green head lover smell good after showered. His smell left on the couch. The Aquatic floral mixed with dewy moss was tickling his nostrils and it soothed him in an instant. He loved this smell. He loved his Zoro's smell.

"WHO-AA!" he yelped when a cold thing suddenly pressed on his pale cheek. He set his gaze to the person on his back, and saw a box beside his cheek.

"Wha- what is this?" he asked, frowning his curly visible brow.

"Uh… some parfait… some kind of wine. cham.. sham-pein… berry…. Uh.. I can't remember the rest. It was too damn long." Mumbled Zoro giving up.

"Oh, you mean champagne berry parfait? That's tempting."

"I found that time you keep looking at the cake but got no time to buy one. Well… I got time so…" Zoro continued while scratching his not itchy mane, trying hard to suppressed his blush. Sanji noticed. His Marimo was always the worst to hide his blushing feature, and he loved that. The pink tint coloring his tanned masculine face, it wasn't often he could get the gorgeous sight.

"How considerate of you. Thank you so much, Marimo." Smiled Sanji while giving the green head a peck on that tantalizing lips of Marimo. "And I better take a long shower to relax myself a bit and prepare to spoil you to your heart content."

"Oh… That's so rare of you."

"Wasn't it the reason you bought me that sweet bribe?"

" _Kuso_ -cook… what do you think I am? Do I look wanting something in return?"

"No? Well, that's new…"

"Such lover you are." Grumbled Zoro, exasperated.

"C'mon… I'm just kidding you moss brain…" pouted Sanji.

"Fine… whatever… I'll let you today. Go take your bath. I prepared the bathtub for you already." Sighed Zoro. Sanji did have his eye bead widen in disbelief. It really was a rare thing to have all these privileges. If these what he got every time after facing disaster, maybe he didn't mind facing those damn disasters every day.

"What?" Zoro continued when he saw his blonde was froze in his spot. Sanji snapped and shaking his head quickly.

"No.. nothing… well then, I take your offer. Thank you for the consideration." He said, taking a step to the towel rack, grabbing his yellow towel before headed to the bathroom. No wonder the bathroom was still steamy.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"how's the bath? Hot enough?" Asked Zoro leering to his lover, he was continuing to read what he had left just now.

"After the crazy day I had been through today? It was the best! And yes! you set it perfectly. Thank you." Answered a warm face flushed Sanji. The water trickled from his blonde mane to the now redden cheeks, his face was fully exposed giving Zoro an astonishing view. The slender pale body wrapped with only a yellow towel from his hips, covering his private part - which not so private knowing actually Zoro had already seen him whole. The green head now setting all his focus on the blonde chef, his eye twitched with excitement. Sanji noticed and gave him a low chuckle.

"See... You really want something."

"At first no. But you keep teasing me." growled Zoro defeated. He threw the newspaper and walk towards the blonde. "It's your fault." Continued him. Before Sanji could argue, he felt his lips sealed with another hot burning lips and a warm hug. At first it was only a kiss, but not for long, the tan man's tongue started to lick his lower lip, asking a permission to explored him. Who was Sanji to refuse such tempting invitation? So, he parted his lips and without a second delay, he felt the others tongue already intruded his cave, exploring every inch of him, savoring his taste. Sanji wasn't one to give up so easily, instinctively his tongue tried to battle the other. Their tongue met and now fighting each other for dominance. It was hot, addictive, passionate, arousing, and burnt with lust. Sanji couldn't stopped it even he wanted to.

"Any reason why you're always so tasty?" Teased Zoro when they finally parted their lips, smirking. Sanji flushed a bright red color, panting hard. Both gasping for air in unison.

"Is that why you keep nudging me?" Replied the blonde grinning proudly, peeking to their lower part which now was - yes erected.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Well... Yea... Because you always look so delicious, _ero_ -cook."

"Acceptable reason." chimmed Sanji.

"I suppose this is what it's called an invitation?"

"Maybe..."

" _Kuso_ cook."

" _Baka_ marimo" and craving for more, their lips met again to finished what they had started. Soon, kiss wasn't enough. With an elegant swift, Zoro carried Sanji bridal style, to their comfy nest up stair. The sudden move made Sanji slipped a yelp but quickly his long limbs snaking to Zoro's muscular neck and steady them there. The swordsman body was well built, and it was so warm and comfortable for Sanji to be carried this way, hell he loved it. He could smell Zoro. Oh, a soft relaxing smell, the fragrance he always loved to smell. The blonde rested his head on the broad chest to feel his lover more, doing so, he heard a soothing heartbeat. The perfect combination, lulled him to give up on his tiredness for the whole day and he got no strength left to hold on. On the trip between the bathroom until their comfy bed, the blonde succumbed to his exhaustion, sleeping peacefully in the embrace of a very loving lover.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

Warm sun rays intruded the silent cold room. Soon it fell perfectly on a pale manly sweet face. Sanji frowned when the rays keep bothering his beautiful sleep. Eyelids fluttered slowly, opening up to reveal his still sleepy blue sea beads. He moved his right limb lazily, rub his eyes, then he felt the weight on his well-built abdomen. He looked down and found a muscular hand on it. No wonder it was so heavy. He traced the hand and found his lover sleeping form at the end of it. It was so rare finding Zoro clinging like this in the morning. Usually he was the one whom clung to the green haired man. He wriggled, moving his body to face the moss ball and waking his partner in the process.

" _Ohayou_..." Mumbled Sanji with a grin.

" _Ohayou_..." Came the hoarse reply.

"Slept well?" Asked the blonde again.

"Mmm... You?"

"Well, me too..." Sanji felt Zoro pull him closer, placing a kiss on the pale chest. Sanji shivered a bit from the sensation. He hugged the green head, ruffled his mane before placing a kiss on it.

"What do you want for breakfast, marimo?"

"Mm... You..."

"Pervert..."

" _Ero_ -cook." Sanji chuckled and wiggled away from the bear hug, though he still longed for it.

"Seriously, Zoro... What do you want?" Asked Sanji once again while stepping down from the bed, but to no avail he felt himself falling down to the bed once again. Then a familiar body warmth pressed on his back, while two long limbs snaking on his waist, trapping him in a comfortable loving hug. Oh, how he loved the surprise.

"Can we skip breakfast today?" Came the sound from behind.

"Huh?"

"I want to stay like this for a while. Can't we?" Asked Zoro, kissing Sanji's pale backbone.

"What gotten into you?" Asked Sanji confused but he didn't mind the idea. Usually Sanji was the one being spoiled and all, but a snuggly Zoro was cute also.

"Just feel like it." Hummed Zoro softly. Sanji didn't press any longer. His chest swelled with warmth and happiness, full of Zoro's overflowing affection.

The blonde moved to face the love of his life. Blue sea beads met a warm hazel.

" _Baka_ marimo..." Chuckled Sanji giving up. He couldn't refuse any of marimo stupid demand with all these cute acts he did. "Sure... I don't feel like doing anything today either." He continued while returning the hug. He felt Zoro's grin on his chest. He yelped when Zoro suddenly lick his chest - right on the center of it - and started to sucking him. Seconds become minutes and Sanji couldn't hold a moan slipped from his mouth from all the licking, sucking and biting. This marimo was unbelievably cute since yesterday.

" _Kuso kenshi_..., Kiss me..." Panted Sanji in between the pleasure and longing. sanji heard a hummed, and without any second wasted, he felt others lips on him already. The skillful tongue intruded without permission to his mouth cave. And soon, they were tasting each other. Zoro's hand roamed all over his bare chest and when he found a cute hilt, he pinched and played with it. Sanji trembled and with his tongue still battling together, it didn't help his awaken member at all. Zoro broke their made out and starting to sucked his neck, while his calloused hand still playing with the blondes hardening nipple. Sanji moaned when Zoro bit his neck to make a dark kiss mark on him. He didn't mind it, instead he wished for Zoro to marked all over him so, he could brag it to other people - not on purpose but someone sure will notice.

"Zoro... That's enough... Do me..." Cried Sanji couldn't hold back any longer. With a quick elegance movement, Zoro already topping him.

"As you wish, mr. prince..." Teased Zoro with his usual cocky grin. Sanji blushed.

" _Baka kenshi_..." Giggled Sanji while ensnaring the green head with his long slender limbs, pulling him closer to crashed their lips together again.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"Aww... Ain'tcha Zoro and Sanjii..." Shouted a big muscular man with white short and hawaiian shirt which didn't fit the busy city in the evening. He was accompanied by a very elegant beautiful lady beside him. They seemed odd together, but love was strange and sweet at the same time.

"Robiiiin~~chwaaaann...~~" cried Sanji swooning and kneeling in front of her, grabbed her smooth tanned hand and placing a kiss on it. "Good evening to you, beautiful angel." He continued.

"Araa... Cook-san, _kenshi_ -san... Good evening." Greeted the noirette haired lady chuckled receiving a very polite manly salutation.

"Dating?" Asked Sanji standing up from his position.

"Ee.. Looks like you guys too." Answered Robin delicately. Sanji grinned proudly.

"Yea.. once a while."

"Araa... So sweet of him." Praised the tanned lady with her elegance smile. "And I see you both been enjoying holiday as well."

"H-huuh?" Sanji confused. Robin giggled and pointing her own neck. Sanji did understood what was her point and blushed furiously.

"U-uuh... This... Yo-you see..." Sanji stuttered desperately, having no idea how to explain. Robin laughed sincerely.

"It's okay... He sure is possessive don't you think? Making love mark on visible place like that. He loves you that much, cook-san." Said Robin. Sanji nodded clumsily with his cheek still smeared a nice pink color.

"But be careful for tomorrow... Nami and Ussop sure won't let you go easily." Whispered Robin teasing him. Sanji nodded again.

After several minutes of chat, they decided to say goodbye to each other, not wanting to bother their quality time. After watched a random movie, they decided to grab some fast food for dinner, stopped by a market to buy some supplies then head home. By the time they reached their flat, it was already eight at night.

"I'll store the supplies, you go take yourself first." Said Sanji tripping inside.

"No."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You sleazy bastard!"

"Don't care, but…"

"But what?"

"If you bathed me, I'll maybe consider it."

"You what?! How old are you? Five?!" exclaimed the chef with a gruff voice.

"Well… "

"Fine… take the towels, join you later." Sighed Sanji defeated. He knew Zoro a little too well. No means no. Sick bastard. Zoro grinned slyly, winning the conversation. Sanji knew Zoro was walking to the rack, taking their towel. The blonde grumbled while storing their goods to the respective cabinet. Though he was grumbling, he couldn't stop a shy smile and a furious blush on his pale face. _'DAMN! Marimo yaro! Damn your spoiled cute attitude! Damn your green hair! Damn your masculine face! DAMN you!'_ Inner Sanji was shouting desperately.

After several minutes, Sanji tripped towards the bathroom. Upon reaching, he gulped and calm himself, trying desperately to stop the stupid smile on his face. When he felt he was ready, he stepped inside and found a sleeping Zoro only covered with a green towel on his private part. Sanji chuckled at how cute the sight was. He stepped closer and caressed his thumb on his lover cheek slowly, didn't want to startle him.

"Marimo… you tired?"

"mmm…" mumbled the green head.

"C'mon we finish this fast, then you can sleep." Said Sanji while setting the tap temperature. All of a sudden, he felt a very heavy weight on his back.

"Oi _baka_! What are you doing?!" exclaimed the blonde, spraying the shower towards Zoro.

"HOT!"

"You deserve it, _aho_ …"

"C'mon… you said you wanna make this fast. Hurry and strip."

"Hey I'm the one who will wash you… why I am the one who str-!"

"No argue, _guru-guru_ … we will wash each other." Cut Zoro, stripping the blonde with a quick motion.

"Why are you so horny today?" laughed Sanji.

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Blame it to the moon phase."

"What moon phase? You aren't a wolf or something."

"Consider I am." Growled Zoro nibbling on the blonde's ear, kissing him all over his face and body, marking him again in the process. Sanji couldn't reject the burning affection, and so he succumbed to their burning lust.

 **** HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"Hey! Dry yourself first, marimo… you'll catch a cold." Commanded Sanji while he looking himself in the mirror. Fuck! Marimo really marked him like a freakin bug. Luckily, he placed only one on the neck area, others were on his collarbone, chest, back, shoulder, waist, hips, groin, and was there also on his inner tight? What was wrong with this horny moss ball?

"Zoro… seriously… what with all these marking?" asked Sanji confused when he saw the green head stepping closer. A towel draped on his head and two strong hands rubbing his still damp hair.

"You're fault."

"Why is it my fault?"

"you make me addicted to you." smirked Zoro which couldn't be seen by the blonde. What in the hell happened to this damn moss head. Was he this sweet? It was too sweet, Sanji could get diabetes if this going on, hell he couldn't even reject any of these.

" _Aho_ - _kenshi_ …." Cursed Sanji but, his voice betrayed him miserably.

" _Aho_ -cook." Replied the green head but still, he hugged the blonde from behind and drag him to their shared bed.

"Sleep now, _guru-guru_. Tomorrow you have a lot of things to handle, right?"

"Yeah…" Sanji yawned. "how 'bout you?"

"Usual stuff… Sparing then teaching those brats. Oh… and make me onigiri tomorrow night 'k?"

"Hmm… sure. Whatever you want marimo."

"Night mr. prince"

"M'nite _kuso-marimo._ " The warmth radiated from Zoro's body, drifting Sanji to sleep immediately in his favorite comfortable safe embrace from a certain marimo.

** && ** && ** && ** **Fin** **  && ** && ** && **

* * *

I know, I know... sorry for the OOC things. Zoro would never do that, but once a while will be okay, am I right or am I right? *grin*

Sorry I kept leading the story to some lemon, but I cut it right away.

And NO! I won't write the lemon in between. I'll let you imagine those scene, when Sanji getting *peep* and Zoro was *peep* and Sanji *peep*

Oh, I could pictured it in my head already *droll* OK! I need to stop this!

So how was it? Good bad? too cheesy? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


	2. Clingy and Spoiled : Zoro's POV

And I'm back! *baddum tsst~*

Hope you guys enjoy the story. Sorry for the messed up grammar and choices of words, I do hope it wont affect the story that bad.

 **And I still do not own One Piece. It will always be Eiichiro Oda-sensei's.**

Enjoy~~

* * *

 **[2] CLINGY and SPOILED : Zoro's POV**

The classes finished early and tomorrow will be a holiday. The green head was packing his stuff while his students were shouting and yelling boisterously "Bye Zoro-sensei!", "Don't get lost sensei!", "bye-bye moss-sensei!" and some other stupid greetings. Zoro cringed at those words, though he still waved them goodbye, "Keep practicing! Don't be lazy, brats!" he added. He still could hear the giggled from those lovely bastard kendo students. He was a teacher for three years now and also a kendo athlete. No, he hadn't reach the world yet, but he was the second best in Japan. He did have a dream to become the best in the world, but first he had to beat the first in Japan before he could reach the world. Said man was his current teacher, Takanome Mihawk. As an athlete, he sure had to practice every day, so he would always in his best shape for any incoming competition. Sure, he was a busy man. A holiday sure was nice for him and for his lover too, of course. Remembering they kept missing each other for several days already. Shit! He missed the blonde.

Walking home with his rucksack and his covered _shinai*_ , he passed the electronic store with some TV on display. He wasn't the type who curious about random things but, somehow, that time he just attracted to the show being on TV. His eyebrow furrowed to focus to whatever there was on TV.

 **[Really? So, you suggest that by being clingy once a while to your lover, could make him/her feel special? Where do you get this idea?]**

 **[Hey! I've tried twice per year and it was a success. So why don't you try it once?]**

 **[Hmm… that's sounds interesting. I'll try it later when I'm in a pinch situation. Will it work?]**

 **[I don't know. It would I think… just try it!]**

Zoro sighed, such stupid idea will work on his lover. It wouldn't happen and he wouldn't even try it. His ego wouldn't just let him. He ruffled his green hair and continuing his trip.

"Fuck? Why the road always changing like crazy? What power they have to change the road every damn day? No, it was less than day." He thought furious. He glanced to his right and left, trying look for a hint where the hell he was. He spotted a café. It wasn't big, in fact the shop just fit for only 10 people, but the shop radiating a cozy nice atmosphere. There stood a brown mahogany door beside a very big glassy window. The wall itself was decorated with some vines and simple plantations. It was warm and peaceful and cozy and relaxing and something caught his attention. A cute little reddish dessert with a lot of cut fruits on top of it (Actually there were raspberry and blueberry but this was Zoro looking on it so… I believe we have to understand him - lol). The dessert was layered with pink color soft cream, a very red jam, and another pink cream, a very blue jam, a very white cream and mentioned fruits on top. Zoro stared on it for several minutes, when he remembered something. At first, he was hesitated but, he breathed in, then let it out, and he opened his right eye with fervent determination. He pushed the door then stepping inside when he heard a little bell chimed above the door.

" _Irrashaimase_ …" greeted the waiter politely giving him a sweet smile. Zoro reciprocated the action but with a flatter smile and walked towards the cake display cabinets.

"What would you like for today sir?" asked the cashier with a big warm smile on her sweet face.

"I… uh… the cake on the display in front your store… the red and blue one…"

"You mean the champagne berry parfait, isn't it?"

"Sheim- what?"

"Champagne berry parfait." She repeated.

"Uh.. yeah… that one. Give me two, please. Thanks." Zoro said stuttered.

"Anything else, sir?"

"You got some booze?" (seriously Zoro? Asking for a booze in this kind of café? *face palming*)

"…. Uuh… no sir… this is a café, sir."

"Uh yeah… just asking. Fine that's everything then."

"That will be 520 Yen, sir." She chirped. After Zoro paid everything, and getting a warm replied, he retreated out of the café quickly. He continued his journey home.

Another hour later, he finally reached his flat – oh, it was their flat now – his and his blonde lover. He reached their shared room, shove his muscular hand into his pocket, and getting what he needed. With his agile hand, he unlocked the room and stepped inside, flicking the light switch on in the process. After closing the door, The green head threw his rucksack sloppily, leaned his _shinai_ on the back side of the black sofa and stroll his way to the fridge. He opened the black metal elegant door design, then shove the small white box inside it. He washed his hand, took a glass, filled it with water and with one gulp, he finished it up. He turned the AC on, glancing around and found his neglected rucksack near the main door. He sighed heavily, moved towards it, picked it up and put it on the rack near the TV. His lover had cleaned the room up, and he wasn't one who like to messed it up (yeah? Bet your ass will taste the wrath of your lover). After several minutes, he decided to take a bath. The morning trained and evening teaching had made him smell like shit, and the positive OCD chef would hate his stated to the core. Respecting his lover, Zoro tried his best to meet his expectation. And so, he took his green towel, stepping into the bathroom and starting the ritual. It didn't take long for the green head to cleaned himself. After 5 minutes, he dried himself up and get ready to walked out from the bathroom when he remembered something. He stopped himself and starting another chore in it.

* HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO *

Zoro decided to turn on the TV, to see whatever on it. But after several minutes, he turned it off. He glanced around and found a newspaper. He took it and started to search any interesting news on it. Being a well-trained kendo athlete, he felt somebody's presence in front of the room. He alerted himself, when he heard a faint mumbled and some key noise, he set his guard off again. He knew exactly who was coming home. It was nobody beside his lover.

" _Tadaima_ …" said the slender man.

" _Okaeri_ … Wow! You sure look like shit, _guru-guru_." Came the replied.

"Shut up, Marimo!" spit the blond man while taking off his shoes in the _genkan_ , placed them into the respected place then stepping inside the living room. He eyed the sulking blonde and sighed, he knew exactly why he was in a very terrible mood. The curly brow chef must had had a very rough day today, so he sloppily put the newspaper on to the coffee table and walked to the blonde's private kitchen. Sanji didn't mind seeing his lover strolled to the kitchen, he preferred to crashed himself on to the soft couch and that's what he had been doing. Zoro took the little surprise he had been prepared for his kinky lover. _'well, hope he like this…'_ thought Zoro waver suddenly, walking to the collapsed blonde. Instead of calling him, Zoro decided to pressed the box to his lover pale cheek. He got a cute yelped, and he loved it.

"Wha- what is this?" came the question as he expected.

"Uh… some parfait… some kind of wine. cham.. sham-pein… berry…. Uh.. I can't remember the rest. It was too damn long." Mumbled the swordsman defeated, he really couldn't remember that damn long name of the dessert.

"Oh, you mean champagne berry parfait? That's tempting." Sanji said. Zoro noticed his voice has been lighted up a little, and he felt relief. At the very least, he could make his lover mood better even it was only slightly better.

"I found that time you keep looking at the cake but got no time to buy one. Well… I got time so…" Zoro continued while scratching his not itchy mane, trying hard to suppressed his sudden blush from the blue sea bead of a curly-brow chef.

"How considerate of you. Thank you so much, Marimo." Smiled Sanji while giving his lover a quick peck on his lips. "And I better take a long shower to relax myself a bit and prepare to spoil you to your heart content."

"Oh… That's so rare of you."

"Wasn't it the reason you bought me that sweet bribe?"

" _Kuso_ -cook… what do you think I am? Do I look wanting something in return?" Zoro tried best not to show the sudden churned emotion inside.

"No? Well, that's new…"

"Such lover you are." Grumbled Zoro, exasperated.

"C'mon… I'm just kidding you moss brain…" pouted Sanji.

"Fine… whatever… I'll let you today. Go take your bath. I prepared the bathtub for you already." Sighed Zoro. Today, just for today, he had to threw his ego and pride away, everything was to pampered the blonde.

"What?" Zoro asked confused when he saw Sanji was stood still on his spot with his visible eye widen. Zoro noticed, the blonde snapped and shaking his head quickly.

"No.. nothing… well then, I take your offer. Thank you for the consideration." Sanji said and strolled to the rack to take the towel, soon he disappeared into the bathroom.

Zoro huffed and sat back on the couch, then he continued reading the newspaper. Unfortunately, the hummed which could be heard from the bathroom was distracting him. Zoro's mind wandered to the slender blonde in the bathroom, imagining his flawless form. The dripping water from the golden mane indeed look promising, he couldn't wait to see it with his own eye. He grinned but stay focus to some words in front of him but to no avail. His mind had gone wandered to a certain blonde in the washroom.

* HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO *

"How's the bath? Hot enough?" Asked Zoro realizing Sanji had finished. He didn't move from his spot though.

"After what I had been through today? It was the best! And yes! you set it perfectly. Thank you." Answered a warm flushed face Sanji. The water trickled from his blonde mane to the now redden cheeks, his face was fully exposed giving Zoro an astonishing view. WOW! It was better then what he had imagined. The slender pale body wrapped with only a yellow towel from his hips, covering only his private part. The green head now set all his focus to the blonde. Well, truth to be told his focus was already being set from the time Sanji took his bath. The green head gulped and his eye flicked with burning lust. Damn! He nearly lost himself. Sanji gave him a low chuckle. _'Fuck! The shitty cook notice!'_ he mentally shouted.

"See... You really want something." Came the tantalizing voice.

"At first no. But you keep teasing me." growled Zoro defeated. He threw the forgotten newspaper and walk towards the blonde. "It's your fault." He added. He knew Sanji would argue back, so with a grace quick motion, he sealed the shitty cook's burning lips with his and pull him in a warm hug. At first it was only a kiss, but not for long, Zoro started to lick Sanji's lower lip, asking a permission to explored him. To Zoro utter surprise, he gave it so easily. Those tantalizing lips opened up and without a second delay, he intruded the blonde's cave, exploring every inch of him, savoring his sweet addicting taste. Indeed, it wasn't easy as Sanji's tongue was starting to battle the other. Their tongue met and now fighting each other for dominance. It was hot, addictive, passionate, arousing, and burnt with lust. Zoro didn't have any intention to stop it.

"Any reason why you're always so tasty?" Teased Zoro when they finally parted their lips, smirking. Sanji flushed a bright red color, panting hard. Oh, heaven… he was so freakin cute. Zoro was desperately hold himself not to jump to a very tempting blonde chef.

"Is that why you keep nudging me?" Replied the blonde grinning, his eyes set to their lower part which now was - yes erected.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Well... Yea... Because you always look so delicious, _ero_ -cook."

"Acceptable reason." chimmed Sanji.

"I suppose this is what it's called an invitation?"

"Maybe..."

" _Kuso_ cook."

" _Baka_ marimo" and craving for more, their lips met again to finished what they had started. Soon, kiss wasn't enough. With an elegant swift, Zoro carried Sanji bridal style, to their comfy nest up stair. The sudden move made Sanji slipped a yelp but quickly his long limbs snaking to Zoro's muscular neck and steady them there. He mentally praised himself for having a very sexy body, he could feel Sanji was shivering a bit from the sudden closeness before he relaxed himself. Sanji smell's tickling his nostrils. That familiar fragrance he smelled when the blonde finished his bath, the mixed of soft jasmine and peony flower from the soap and because it was mixed with Sanji's and it fit him just nice. Sanji put his head to his broad muscular chest, meaning he felt relaxed already. Zoro knew perfectly the blonde was dead tired. On the trip between the bathroom until their comfy bed, the blonde succumbed to his exhaustion, sleeping peacefully in his warm embrace. Zoro slowed his pace so the blonde won't be disturbed in his sweet dream.

* HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO *

Reaching to their shared bed, Zoro aware that Sanji already drifted to sleep. He let a warm smile flourish on his face and set the blonde slowly on the bed so he didn't wake the exhausted chef. He took a very big yet comfort t-shirt and boxer, put it on the still nude blonde and finally he draped the thick fluff bedcover on the sleeping frame. He enjoyed the sight in front of him for several minutes, then sighed. He knelt beside the bed, caressed the smooth pale cheek and place a chaste kiss on the forehead. He chuckled when he saw Sanji's face winced. Zoro did caught off guard when he heard the blonde mumbling in his sleep.

" _Baka_ -marimo…. I love… you…" Zoro felt his chest tight with warmth and joy. He couldn't hold another smile on his face. The blonde sure had him under his control already.

"Yea… Sweet dream, love." Whispered the green head near Sanji's ear, and he got a very sweet smile as a respond. Zoro knew the blonde was having a sweet dream as he wished. Wasted no more time, the moss haired retreated to the bathroom to take care of his still – no, become more – vehement 'little brother'.

* HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO *

Zoro felt a movement beside him, as fast as it could, his only eye jerked open, finding a sweet cute blonde with sleepy face in front of him.

" _Ohayou_..." Mumbled Sanji with a grin.

" _Ohayou_..." Came the hoarse reply.

"Slept well?" Asked the blonde again.

"Mmm... You?"

"Well, me too..." Zoro pulled Sanji closer, then he placed a kiss on the pale chest. He got a shivered as a respond, then he felt a warm hugged as an answer to his kiss, added some ruffled on his mane and a kiss on it. Zoro couldn't deny he love the affection.

"What do you want for breakfast, marimo?" asked Sanji while playing with his green mane.

"Mm... You..."

"Pervert..."

" _Ero_ -cook." Sanji chuckled and wiggled away from his hug, he let it.

"Seriously, Zoro... What do you want?" Asked Sanji once again while stepping down from the bed, but Zoro wouldn't let him go this time. With a strong tugged on the slender wrist, he pulled the blonde down, trapping him into his tight hug. He felt the smooth back of Sanji pressing his own broad chest and that round plumped ass oh a certain blonde was rubbing his crotch.

"Can we skip breakfast today?" He voiced his thought.

"Huh?"

"I want to stay like this for a while. Can't we?" Asked Zoro again, placing a kiss on Sanji's pale backbone.

"What gotten into you?" Asked Sanji confused but he didn't seem to resist any of his spoiled act.

"Just feel like it." Hummed Zoro softly. The question from the chef stopped at last, he did hesitate for several seconds but, when the blonde wriggle to faced him, he felt relief. The blue bead fell on his warm hazel one.

" _Baka_ marimo..." Chuckled Sanji. The blonde's chuckle was like a song on his ear, how he loved to hear it every damn time. "Sure... I don't feel like doing anything today either." Sanji continued while returning the hug. Zoro let a winning grin surfacing on his masculine face. The pale body in front of him smelled nice and looked freaking delicious, so he licked it spontaneously. He got a very cute yelped and it was like a fuel on his burning desire, so he starting to suck his lover chest, making a deep red kiss mark. Seconds become minutes and he heard a lust moan slipped from his lover, making Zoro's passion burnt more vehemently.

" _Kuso kenshi_..., Kiss me..." Panted Sanji in between the pleasure and desperate. Zoro hummed, and without any second wasted, he crashed his lips on his lover, tasting Sanji's whole. The skillful tongue intruded without permission to Sanji's mouth cave. Zoro's hands snuck inside the chef's t-shirt, roaming all over his bare chest and when the swordsman found a cute hilt, he pinched and played with it. Sanji trembled and with their tongue still battling together, it didn't help his awaken member at all. Zoro broke their made out and starting to sucked his neck, while his calloused hand still playing with the blondes hardening nipple. Sanji moaned when Zoro bit his neck to make a dark kiss mark on him. Zoro loved to mark him, it just his things to showed the whole world that this beautiful man was his. Zoro tried desperately not to bit too hard because he knew, his lover was a fragile man (not that fragile, but still….).

"Zoro... That's enough... Do me..." Cried Sanji couldn't hold back any longer. With a quick elegance movement, Zoro already topping him.

"As you wish, mr. prince..." Teased Zoro with his trademark grin. Sanji blushed. Oh, what a nice view of a blushing blonde. Zoro admired the view.

" _Baka kenshi_..." Sanji giggled and Zoro felt Sanji's long limb were ensnaring him and he felt he was being pulled down to meet his lover lips once again. A hot burning passionate kiss.

* HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO *

"Aww... Ain'tcha Zoro and Sanjii..." Shouted a big muscular man with white short and hawaiian shirt which didn't fit the busy city in the evening. He was accompanied by a very elegant beautiful lady beside him. They seemed odd together, but love was strange and sweet at the same time.

"Robiiiin~~chwaaaann...~~" cried Sanji while spinning and kneeling in front of her. He then grabbed her smooth tanned hand and placing a kiss on it. "Good evening to you, beautiful angel." He continued.

"Araa... Cook-san, _kenshi_ -san... Good evening." Greeted the noirette haired lady chuckled receiving a very polite manly salutation.

"Yo." Greeted Zoro as composed as always though mentally he really wanted to kick the blonde ass. How dare he flirted with other while Zoro was literally there.

"How rare for you two to be shopping together." Said Franky ignoring Sanji flirtation to his wife. He knew them too well to be jealous at each other.

"Were we? Been busy…" the green head answered sighing.

"You have to give him some more attention Zoro-bro. Sometime he looks lonely."

"…. Did he?"

"Yea… Well… actually Robin was the one who told me this but… Take your time bro… I know you try your best."

"Hmm… thanks for the info, Franky." He gave the blue haired man a small smile. They then reverted their gaze back to their lover and both were frowning when they saw Sanji was blushing stupidly while Robin was giving him her trademark chuckle.

"What are they doing?" asked the green head.

"Dunno bro… but we better go check on them, before your lover overheated from his own blush." Laughed Franky while Zoro gave out a grunt.

And so both men walked towards their lovers. They decided to say goodbye to each other, not wanting to bother their quality time. Zoro and Sanji decided to watched a random movie, then grabbed some fast food for dinner, stopped by a market to buy some supplies before they head home. By the time they reached their flat, it was already eight at night.

"I'll store the supplies, you go take yourself first." Said Sanji tripping inside first, leaving the green head in the genkan while he was taking off his shoes.

"No." he answered quickly.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"You sleazy bastard!"

"Don't care, but…"

"But what?"

"If you bathed me, I'll maybe consider it."

"You what?! How old are you? Five?!" exclaimed the chef with a gruff voice.

"Well… "

"Fine… take the towels, join you later." Sighed Sanji defeated. Zoro grinned slyly, winning the conversation. He knew the blonde always gave up in the end if he asked something stupid like this. Zoro walked to the rack, taking their towel. He heard a faint mumbled, which he couldn't hear it clear. He ignored the chef who had been busy and strolled to the bathroom. he couldn't stop his crazy mind to imagine all things he could do to the blonde later in their shower. He grinned satisfied. He stripped himself, took his green towel then covered his waist below. He sat on the toilet and waited for the blonde. But being Zoro as he was, after several minutes of waiting, he drifted to sleep.

He felt a smooth thumb caressing his cheek, he fluttered his eye open.

"Marimo… you tired?" greeted Sanji with a warm smile

"mmm…" mumbled the green head.

"C'mon we finish this fast, then you can sleep." Said Sanji while turning around to face him with his pale back. Zoro always loved his back feature, but he loved when Sanji was face to face with him. Shit! He loved this man too very much. He stood up and stepped closer, without him even noticing himself, he already leaned on Sanji's back, pressing all his weight on top of the blonde.

"Oi _baka_! What are you doing?!" exclaimed the blonde, spraying the shower towards Zoro.

"HOT!"

"You deserve it, _aho_ …"

"C'mon… you said you wanna make this fast. Hurry and strip."

"Hey I'm the one who will wash you… why I am the one who str-!"

"No argue, _guru-guru_ … we will wash each other." Cut Zoro, taking off the chef's clothes quickly.

"Why are you so horny today?" laughed Sanji heartily.

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Blame it to the moon phase."

"What moon phase? You aren't a wolf or something."

"Consider I am." Growled Zoro nibbling on the blonde's ear, kissing him all over his face and body, marking him again in the process. A rebelling Sanji was very cute, but an obedient Sanji was beyond sweet. Zoro could throw his damn pride often if this keep going on. He felt his throbbing penis was now rubbing with Sanji's between the blonde crotch. The sensation was unbearably libidinous. Minutes later, both was engrossing in their burning desire.

* HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO *

"Hey! Dry yourself first, marimo… you'll catch a cold." Commanded Sanji while he looking himself in the mirror. Zoro obeyed and while he dried himself, he couldn't avert his eye from the slender form which still butt naked, checking himself out in the mirror. That tempting voluptuous ass, that undiscribably feeling when he thrusted inside him. Zoro gulped then stepping closer towards the blonde.

"Zoro… seriously… what with all these marking?" asked Sanji confused when he saw the green head stepping closer. Zoro draped a towel on his golden mane and using his muscular hands, he rubbed the still damped blonde hair.

"You're fault." Zoro teased.

"Why is it my fault?"

"you make me addicted to you." smirked Zoro which couldn't be seen by the blonde. He suppressed the urge to make another mark on his pale long neck.

" _Aho_ - _kenshi_ …." Cursed Sanji but, his voice betrayed him miserably.

" _Aho_ -cook." Replied the green head but still, he hugged the blonde from behind and drag him to their shared bed. He slipped themselves under the thick bedcover and pulled the blonde closer so they could share their warmth.

"Sleep now, _guru-guru_. Tomorrow you have a lot of things to handle, right?" hushed Zoro with a low voice. He saw Sanji smiled. A sweet chastity smile.

"Yeah…" Sanji yawned. "how 'bout you?"

"Usual stuff… Sparing then teaching those brats. Oh… and make me onigiri tomorrow night 'k?"

"Hmm… sure. Whatever you want marimo."

"Night mr. prince" he said while kissing the blonde's forehead.

"M'nite _kuso-marimo._ " The warmth radiated from Zoro's body, drifting Sanji to sleep immediately. Zoro smirked, huffed and closing his eye, hearing a steady breathing rhythm from a certain blonde lulled him to sleep, meeting his lover in their sweet dream.

** && ** && ** && ** **Fin** **  && ** && ** && **

* * *

Zoro was a calm person, though indeed he acted silly some of the time.

But usually a calm person indeed got a lot of thought, Am I right or am I right? hahaha~

Yes Zoro's pov was longer then Sanji and it told some secrets that only him and us know. Maybe sometime later, Sanji will reveal it?

Let us see~~

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
